1. Field
This application relates to material delivery and extrusion systems, including systems configured to deliver and extrude cementitious material.
2. Description of Related Art
Structures, such as buildings, may be built up, layer by layer, by extruding cementitious or other unhardened material from a nozzle moving in a controlled pattern. Examples of apparatuses and processes that may be used are set forth in the patent applications that have been incorporated by reference in the Cross-Reference to Related Applications section of this application.
The quality of the result may depend upon being able to accurately control the rate at which the cementitious or other material is extruded from the nozzle. Controlling the pressure or rate at which the material is delivered from a remote pump, however, may not be sufficient. Intervening hoses may expand or contract and gas bubbles in the material itself may compress or expand. Changes in pressure at the output of the pump, therefore, may not be immediately reflected at the nozzle.